Princess Calliope
Princess Calliope is a minor character referenced in the eighth Dark Parables game The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. She is one of the five cursed mermaid princesses of Prasino. Despite the game series referring to several mermaids as "The Little Mermaid", Calliope is the only one that is actually based on Hans Christian Andersen's Little Mermaid tale. Appearance As depicted in portraits through out Prasino, Calliope had a willowy figure, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She had golden blonde hair which she wore in a bun and let a little of her fringe down. Calliope wore a sleeveless top of purple and pale blue which faded into a darker blue dress decorated with pearls. It was attached to a purple, fin-like collar that circled the back of her neck. In addition, she wore a gold crown adorned with pearls, simple pearl earrings and a gold seashell necklace. Before her curse was broken, Calliope had a long fish-like tail instead of legs. Not much is known about Calliope's personality but it is implied by her room that she had a great love of music. She was also a good, kind and selfless person as she sacrificed herself for the man she loved and her rival. History Calliope was a princess of Prasino, along with her four sisters. When she was young, her mother died leaving her and her sisters to look after each other. Calliope was raised in a dark time as Kokkino was at war with her own kingdom. She was unaware of the Sea Goddess's imprisonment at the hands of her father. The goddess's fury was great and she cursed Calliope and her family. While her people drowned, her father was changed into a crab-like monster bound to his sunken palace. She and her sisters were cursed to become mermaids, forever bound to the sea. The sisters' only chance to regain humanity was to find five elemental orbs to power a machine that would restore her father's human form. For years, Calliope searched as she never forgot her home above the waves. She would gaze at the land and the mortals' ways as they slowly changed throughout the years while she remained the same. During her travels she fell in love with a handsome prince who she rescued from a sinking ship. She learned that the prince was seeking a bride and, not wanting to waste anymore time, she visited a sea-witch and traded her beautiful voice for the water orb. The prince was enchanted by the silent stranger and allowed the former mermaid to stay as a guest at his palace. Calliope's beauty drew the prince to her but he chose to marry a more eloquent princess. The heartbroken Calliope ran to the cliffs and cried. Her tears held her immortality and everywhere they fell, the ground was transformed into lush farmland. In the midst of her despair, Calliope learned of a plot to assassinate the prince. On the day of his wedding, Calliope saw the blade meant for the prince and his bride. Her love for the prince spurred Calliope to sacrificed herself for him and saved the couple's lives. The prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the sea and dissolved into foam. Relevant Parables The Mermaid's Tears (from The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Once, there was a beautiful mermaid who spent all her waking hours gazing upon the shore, fascinated by the land-dwellers' ways. One day, she fell in love with a handsome, young prince. As the Prince was seeking a bride, the mermaid hurried to the sea-witch and begged for a magical potion to turn her into a human. The sea-witch agreed, taking the mermaid's voice as payment. The young mermaid wasted no time setting off to win the Prince's affections. However, while her beauty did draw the Prince's attention, the Prince fell in love with a more eloquent princess. Heartbroken, the mermaid cried bitterly by the shore. Everywhere her tears fell, the land was transformed into lush farmland. Ever since, people desiring immortality have chased after mermaids. To Follow One's Heart (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Plagued by a family curse to take the form of a mermaid, Princess Calliope's only salvation lay in finding a treasure hidden deep in the sea. One day, she came across a shipwreck and saw the unconscious body of a young prince among the flotsam. She fell in love and rescued him before the waves could overtake him. Now, compelled by her love for the Prince, Calliope became desperate to find the treasure and regain human form. She sought the help of a sea-witch to find the treasure, offering her voice in exchange. Human again, she went to the Prince, who welcomed the lovely, silent stranger as a guest in his home. But soon the Prince announced his betrothal to the princess of a rival kingdom. Calliope was heartbroken. In the midst of her despair, she heard whispers of a plan for a royal assassination. On the day of the wedding, she saw the blade intended for the couple, and love for her Prince spurred her to sacrifice herself. The Prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the cold embrace of the ocean that had been her home for many years, and faded into foam. Powers and Abilities As a Mermaid * Immortality:'' ''As a mermaid, Calliope had a never ending lifespan. She could live forever in a state of eternal youth. Calliope could not be killed by natural causes. * Swimming:'' ''As a mermaid, Calliope could swim through the water thanks to her fish-like fins and tail. * Underwater Breathing: '''Like all mermaids, Calliope could breathe easily in both water and air. Calliope lost these powers upon becoming human again. '''As a Human * Singing Voice: Calliope was a musician and possessed a lovely singing voice as both a human and a mermaid. Relationships: * King Alexandros (father) * Queen of Prasino (mother, deceased) * Princess Naida (elder sister, deceased) * Princess Althea (younger sister) * Princess Theresa (younger sister, deceased) * Princess Daphne (younger sister, unknown) * Prince James (brother-in-law, deceased) Trivia *Calliope is a Greek name that means 'beautiful voice'. Gallery puzzle sapphire mermaid.jpg|Sapphire Mermaid in Door Mural, Representing Calliope Prasino royal family shell.jpg|Prasino Royal Family Portrait on Seashell Prasino palace mural door.jpg|Princess Calliope at Her Mother's Deathbed, in Door Mural Prasino royal family portrait.jpg|Prasino Royal Family Portrait calliope door portrait.jpg|Calliope's Door Portrait calliope portrait.jpg|Portrait of Princess Calliope princess calliope room.jpg|Princess Calliope's Chamber calliope dresser top.jpg|Calliope's Dresser Top Calliope journal cassius.jpg|Entry in Calliope's Journal About Cassius calliope tale puzzle shot.jpg|Puzzle Lock Depicting Calliope's "Little Mermaid" Tale Mermaid parable.jpg|"The Mermaid's Tears" Parable Image follow ones heart parable.jpg|"To Follow One's Heart" Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Bestiary Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Prasino Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Minor Characters